Through The Looking Glass
by Joy Blue
Summary: Not all love stories have a happy ending. Sakura/Sasuke, angst, AU.


About the title: I can't think of another title except "Through the Looking Glass" and the chapters will basically be from other characters. I've started with Mikoto, and will (try anyway!) continue on to Fugaku, and maybe even Itachi.

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Sakura/Sasuke angst, AU.

0-0-0

Chapter I: Through a Mother's Eyes

The day Sakura Haruno's engagement was announced to a civilian, no one said a word as the private training ground inside the Uchiha compound was almost burnt to the ground. Now, almost a month after that day, Mikoto watched her son silently as Sasuke continued on with his kata, his form impressive, and as always, his expression impassive. She longed for the day to see a smile, or to see the brightness of his eyes return, but any light from Sasuke disappeared the day he decided to follow his father's orders.

Sakura Haruno may be the Godaime's apprentice, the best kunoichi Konoha had to offer, but she had no family lineage, no bloodline, nothing important to contribute to the Uchiha clan, as dictated by the elders. Sasuke Uchiha deserved better, and Mikoto felt her own heart break as she remembered the last day the young medic visited the compound three years ago.

"_Why, Sasuke? You promised me that you would fight for me! That you would choose me, that you love me!"_

"_I lied."_

"_What?"_

"_Everything was a lie. I just wanted to find out how easily I can make you the fangirl you once were..."_

"_You told me that you love me..."_

"_Hn, it was easier than I expected, I needed someone until the clan decides who I'm supposed to marry. Did you really think you'd be good enough to be an Uchiha?"_

Mikoto was interrupted from her memory as a loud crack brought her back to reality, almost as sharp as Sakura's slap to Sasuke's cheeks. His cheek bruised for almost a week, but he refused to have it healed. Almost as if a penance for the crime he had committed against Sakura. She approached her son who stopped in his movements and bowed to acknowledge her.

"Sasuke, are you feeling alright?"

Her son just nodded, and once again and mother and son shared a brief silence before Mikoto cleared her throat.

"Have you spoken to your father and Itachi?"

"Aa. Otousan will have the reports ready. I have not seen Itachi since his return yesterday."

"I think the merchant that sells the paintings your brother adore has just returned, would you come with me, Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-kun! There you are!"

Mikoto turned around and watched as her daughter-in-law walked to where they were, her red hair beautifully arranged in an elegant bun. Karin Takani was the woman the clan saw fit to marry Sasuke, her family's talent with tracking chakra was highly regarded, as well as the connection her family had with other council members from neighbouring villages.

"We were just talking about going to the village, Karin. Would you like to join us?"

"Yes! I would, it would be so much fun. You wouldn't take long to get ready, right, Sasuke-kun?"

All Karin got in response was a nod from Sasuke, as the young man walked away. Mikoto watched as Karin put on a brave face, and yet she did not need the sharingan to see how desperately the young woman still craved for any affection from her husband.

Mikoto tried not to remember how right it was to see Sakura within the compound, as she laughed and teased her son. She was not blind to see that even the servants adored Sakura; everyone it seemed loved the medic, except for the people that decided Sasuke's fate.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to emerge, and Mikoto wanted to put her arms around her son and beg him to smile. To laugh. To move as if he had a soul, and not go through life like a piece of machine. Soon, the three of them walked the streets of Konoha, and Mikoto was happy to have purchased a rare wall painting for Itachi. The three continued to walk along the busy streets as the village celebrated a street fair. As much as Mikoto and Karin tried to involve Sasuke, all they got was a nod, or answers that were so short, they were hardly a sentence.

"Oh, I just remembered. Sagata-san promised that his store will have the latest western clothes, can we see them? I want to wear one for Aoshi's birthday!"

"Has it been that long? I can't believe my grandson will turn two next month! I might find something for him as well. What about you, Sasuke? What will you give your son?"

Sasuke didn't speak, and he didn't look like he heard anything. Mikoto and Karin just watched as Sasuke seemed transfixed at something inside a small store as he gazed through the window, and both women followed his gaze, and Mikoto felt her heart freeze as she saw what Sasuke was looking at.

Inside, Sakura Haruno was surrounded by her friends, Hinata Hyuuga and her cousin's wife, Tenten, as well as Ino Nara. The three women clapped as Sakura modelled a wedding kimono. Even from where she stood, Mikoto could see the look of pure joy and excitement in Sakura's face as her friends continued to fuss over her. She turned away and looked at Sasuke, and was taken by surprise to see that his sharingan was activated, and while his face remained impassive, his eyes burned with an intensity she had not seen for years. She could hear Karin as her daughter-in-law tried to control her breathing, her anger and jealousy brewing at the pink haired woman inside the store.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto called his attention softy, placing a hand on his shoulder, and her son looked at her as his sharingan disappeared.

No one spoke, and the three of them remained in their silence, it seemed like forever until an ANBU flickered next to Sasuke, acknowledged the women with a polite bow and handed Sasuke a scroll.

Sasuke took the scroll and read the contents before he spoke. "The Hokage needs to see me. "

Without even a word of good bye, Sasuke disappeared and left his mother and his wife in the streets of Konoha.

Mikoto let out a shaky breath as she turned her attention to the young woman besides her. "Karin, are you alright?"

"Until now, it's still her!" Karin hissed as she tried to control her emotions. "I'm sorry, Okaasan, but I... I need to go home."

Mikoto just nodded, knowing full well what made Karin upset. She took one look at Sakura inside as she giggled at something her blond friend had said and wondered how life would have been if Sasuke chose differently. Knowing that it was useless to think of what could have been, Mikoto walked back to the Uchiha compound alone.

That night, Mikoto watched as Aoshi tried to get his father's attention, which Sasuke gave, but there was little warmth in the action. She knew without a doubt that Sasuke loved his son, but he could not show it. Karin sat quietly nearby, and Itachi and Fugaku have sent her questioning looks, which she did not reply to. After a servant came to get Aoshi cleaned up, Karin followed and Mikoto was left with her husband and her sons.

"Sasuke, when will Aoshi have a brother? Itachi's wife is now pregnant with their third child. I'm so proud of Aoshi; he will make a fine addition to the clan!"

Sasuke didn't reply, and Mikoto gave an exaggerated sigh to divert attention away from her youngest son. "Have you even brought your grandson a gift, Fugaku? Don't ask for another one while you can't remember all of your grandsons' birthdays!"

Fugaku simply grinned and moved on to a different topic, and Mikoto watched as Sasuke continued to sit in silence, his thoughts far away, though Mikoto knew exactly where they were. It didn't take long for Fugaku to stand, and excused himself. He had made an appointment with other clan members, while Itachi went to see his sons. Soon, it was only Sasuke and Mikoto that remained in the room.

Mikoto could not bear the silence any longer as she walked over to where Sasuke sat. She placed her hands on both sides of his face, and even with the cold steel he hid behind, she could see the pain, and the loneliness in his eyes.

"Sasuke..."

"I made my choice, Okaasan. I will live by it." He gently removed her hands from his face, and kissed the palms of her hands, the first time in years she saw Sasuke gave any form of affection. He walked away from her and Mikoto cried the tears that Sasuke refused to shed.

Her son's decision had made the clan proud. But as the days went by, she watched as her son changed, it was her that saw the light slowly disappear from Sasuke. It was her that saw the look on his face when Sakura would pass by, and acknowledge her politely, and Sasuke like a stranger. Even during the time that he was injured, Karin didn't suppress her displeasure that Sakura was the medic to treat Sasuke, to which Sakura responded that as a medic, she did not choose her patients, while within reasons, the patient can choose their medic and promptly gave Karin the appropriate form to complete, all the while speaking to Sasuke as if they never knew each other at all.

Mikoto wiped the tears from her face as she walked back to her room, and tried not to hear as Karin threw angry accusations at Sasuke to which there was no reply. She closed the bedroom door and gazed at the golden wedding band that tied her to Fugaku Uchiha, and kissed it, as she hoped and prayed that Sasuke and Karin would find peace, though her heart knew otherwise.

-0-0

End chapter 1. First Sasuke/Sakura fanfic! To any Filipinos reading this, I was listening to Lani Misalucha's version of 'Iisa pa Lamang' when I wrote this. My tagalog is not that great, but will that title translate to: 'There's just one' or 'There's only one?' Hmmmm...

It's a sad love song, but good for plot bunnies!

Please, please review!

Thank you!


End file.
